Harry Potter and The Deity's Gift
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Pairings: TomRiddlexHarryPotter Soulmates/Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period Summary: During the summer before his 6th year, harry is dying from his uncle's abuse that went to far, his magic saved him and teleport's him to a mysterious enchanted forest called, the lost woods.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Deity's gift**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: TomRiddlexHarryPotter Soulmates**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2016' Set in after before 6th year in the summer. Mpreg, alive Sirius. Deity 'god'/ Fake Prophecy. A Changed Tome Riddle/Voldemort**

 **Note: the years of birthdays are changed. Harry would have been born on 2000 along with the others of his school year. Tom Riddle would have been born in 1961 and age 55 when he went to get the potters.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: During the summer before his 6th year, harry is dying from his uncle's abuse that went to far, his magic saved him and teleports him to a mysterious enchanted forest called, the lost woods.**

 **~edited~**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 'the lost woods'**

All it took was to drop a plate from doing the dishes and large fits connected to Harry's face. Falling to the floor in pain, he can feel liquid rushing out of his nose. He frowned mentally 'great I have a bloody nose...'

"GET UP BOY! AND CLEAN THIS MESS UP!" his uncle yelled at him stomping away. Harry sighed and stood up and stepped to the sink dipping his fingers in the running water and started to clean his bleeding nose.

After finishing cleaning his nose, he looked down at the broken plate and frowned once more, he knelled down and started carefully pick it, his uncle had walked back in has he picked up the big piece.  
"BOY clean it up faster!" he stomped over harry got up with the big piece and small piece "I'm cleaning it up get the fuck off my case!" all he say was red has his uncle backhand him causing him twirl and fall on his stomach that's when he felt a sharp pain in chest.

He managed to turn over to see the large piece of broken plate in his left side of his chest, his eyes widen in fear and horror has blood was rushing out of his chest. He started to have a hard time breathing 'oh fuck..."

Vernon's eyes widen in horror in releasing what he had down, Petunia at this time had just walked in and her eyes widen in terror on seeing this, she scream "Oh my god! VERNON WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Harry couldn't get up he was too in shocked and in pain, his body went back down on the floor laying in his back feeling too week and his eyes were getting hazy. He can tell he was dying 'running from a madman trying to kill me all my life and only to get murdered by my own uncle...'

"Vernon! What are we gonna go?! We have to take him to the hospital!" Petunia was panicking, Vernon frowned but a blank look came on his face "no wait... let him die" Petunia eyes widen "what did you just say...?" "I said let the freak DIE" Vernon yelled, Petunia's eyes widen in horror know "no... we... can't! Vernon he is my nephew! They will be on us fast for murder!"

Harry laid there listening to her aunt and uncle yelling at each other on how to deal with him when suddenly he felt magic swirl around him, this made his eyes closed 'this is it...' with a pop he was gone making Vernon and Petunia's eyes widen shock and gasping. Just then they heard popping noises under the cupboard. Vernon bite his lip and stomped over opening it fast to see all of Harry's stuff was gone, his trunk, broom. It was gone.

Her growled slightly then marched upstairs to the bedroom, opening it quickly just in time to see Harry's wand and Hedwig's cage disappear and Hedwig herself flyout of the window fast.

Petunia peeked in "Vernon... what happened...?" Vernon growled "The boy disappeared along with his stuff..."

* * *

In a thick heavy foggy forest, it was quite until with a loud pop of magic, Harry's body appeared and fell on the ground with a thud. The forest was quite for a mere second until 10 little creatures appeared around him, small bodies that are about the size of a young human children. They were made of wood with differen't colors, and their faces are marked by what are either leaf-like structures or masks of varying colors, shapes, and sizes.

"a human...? How did a human get into our forest...?" the Orange color creature said.

They look at him more "wait his's a wizard!" the blue color one gasped, the red one next to the blue one stepped to Harry and frowned "he's bleeding... his been injured!" the other's all gasped in shock. Then feeling of the air of magic got stronger they turned to the right and bowed right away has a woman walked towards them glowing in blue light has blue soul orbs floated around her.

Beauty ranted off her, her hair was short brown ombre mix. Radiant light green eyes, fair skin and pointed ears. She was wearing a white elven like dress, dress has a corset style bodice made from a beautiful, ornate brocade. The bodice is fully boned to each seam. Attached to the bodice is a skirt that is made from meters and meters of matching shot Chiffon, that falls in deep drapes and a long sweeping train. Under the layers of Chiffon is a layer of gathered satin, the same satin fully lines the bodice. The back of the bodice fastens with satin ribbons through tiny eyelets. The stunning feature of this dress though are the amazing over sleeves. The long fluted 'sleeves' attach to a ruched silk shoulder strap and flow down to the floor. The effect of this as you walk is just beautiful, as the sleeves appear to float on the air like wings. She was barefooted also

"Lady Cordena! A wizard had somehow teleported into our forest!" the blue one said to her, the red one nodded "Yes! And he is hurt and bleeding badly"

Cordena stepped over to Harry elegantly, kneeling down frowning at this sight 'there is a broken plate in his left chest' just then a pink one rushed over had 5 others were pulling a trunk over "My lady! We found this! It must be the boys!" Cordena looked over and see's a trunk with stickers on it then looking back at harry, moving her hand over him has the plate piece disappeared, blood was rushing out but a light appeared in her palm, powerful magic filled the air has the blood from harry was going back into his body and his wound was closing up.

The little wooden creatures slowly stepped over has the boy was healing from their lady's powerful magic "Is the boy gonna be okay my lady?" White one asked. Cordena smiled softly "Yes" then she felt something dark within the boy, reaching out to where it was, she lifted up his bangs to see a lightning scar. From that scar she can sense other soul with in it, it was dark magic. She frowned 'what is this dark magic I sense in this scar... it's another piece of someone else's soul...' she stood up "bring him to the spring, he shell recover from there"

She said walking away has the little creatures lifted up the boy like he was nothing and cared him while following Cordena on a pathway that was lit by blue soul orbs.

* * *

He felt like his body was floating, he felt light and warmth, hearing drops of water that echoed 'I'm I dead...?' He felt his eyes flutter open, the first thing that came to his eyes was tree's that looked foggy from the stop.

Blinking he turned his head only to face to face with water, glowing blue water. Then he noticed he was floating in the water.

Moving, he stood up where it came to his stomach, he looked around more. He could clearly see he was in a circle pond that was glowing blue and with trees around it. "where I'm I...?" the last thing he remembered was being backhanded by his uncle and the large piece of plate has went into his chest. His eyes widen and looked down at his left side where his hand pulled down his shirt to see nothing there "What the hell...? I know I had a piece of plate in my chest..."

Then hearing a sound of wooden bells slightly making him look all round him has he can hear movement in the trees 'what was that...?' "Who's there?!" he shouted. Then to see something come out of the forest, it was brown wooden like creature. Harry blinked at it "uhm hello?"

The little creature just stood there looking at him "we found you in our forest, wounded. Lady Cordena healed you and brought to the grand magical spring of the forest where it replenishes your magic. Can you tell us your name wizard child?"

To harry the little creature had a cute small voice, harry blinked more "harry potter..." The creatures whispered to each other of what he said

"So what are you...? I don't think I have ever seen you in the care of magical creatures text book at school..." Harry says and asks. then the whispered stop. "We are Moku's! guardians of the forest!"

Harry nodded softly "Uhm can I get out...?" the Moku's looked at each other and nodded "Of course, your magic has been replenished" Harry walked over to the edge and got out of the water. "So.. you said... this.. lady Cordena healed me?" they all nodded to him.  
"So where is she?" he asked them.

They all chuckled "She's everywhere, she is the deity of this forest" Harry's eyes widen 'd-deity...?' "Like a god...?" they nodded to him, then the air changed around him has a powerful magic appeared he felt a sudden presence next to his right, it made his twirl around fast to come face to face with a woman that beautiful beyond any woman he has seen.

She was elegant and stood there smiling at him "I see your fully healed, you gave us all a scare when you suddenly appeared Harry Potter" Harry flushed at her voice "uhm thank you for healing me..." Cordena chuckled then reached out holding his chin making his eyes widen with her free hand she lifted up his bangs to where is scar is showing "what a magical scar you have... I sense such dark magic from it..."

Harry frowned "Dark magic...? What do you mean?" "Someone has latched a piece of their own soul into this scar..." Cordena said softly

Harry was now confused 'piece of someone else's soul...?' "It's old ancient magic... dark magic... its nothing like elven magic but it's dark..." she said softly, Harry then blinked 'wait elven...?' "Elven...?" he asked.

Cordena let go of his chin, she smiled at him "I'm elf, an elven deity" Harry looked at her more has he remembered her ears, they were pointed "so... an elf...? I have never seen a humanoid elf before... I'm used to seeing house elves... are they slightly related...?"

Cordena chuckled at him "house elves were once called wooden elves, they were cursed millennium years ago, their whole race was turned into house elves... That was the end of the wooden elves"

"wow that's something not in the history books" Harry was shocked slightly then looked at her "What elf are you...?" Cordena smiled "I'm Elemental Elf, the last of my kind" "So.. elemental is like a deity?" Cordena nodded "Come with me Harry" she says to him, he only nodded and followed her. It wasn't that long until she stopped and harry see's her walking up stone steps that was had a tree on both sides.

Walking up to a wooden door on a tan like brick wall he watched as she waved her hand muttering something and he heard a clicking sound, Cordena opened the door "Please come in" she disappeared in the through the door way.

Harry took a deep breath and walked through the doorway only to see stairs going down and a light shining from the bottom. Harry walked down the stairs to hear the door close by itself behind him.

Has he reached the bottom, Harry blinked has the room came into few. The floor was stone tilted it was a large room, a Brick Fire place had a metal fence around it, proudly to keep the fire from going anywhere. There were leather lounge chairs not too far from it and shelves on the walls with some strange pottery on them, Red area rugs, next to the door was some kind of old fashion stone oven.

In the back he can see a table. Most likely a dinning area. He can also see a pair of stairs going up to a 2nd floor. Harry walked in more and he saw Cordena walk from the dining area "Please take a seat"

Harry walk over to one of the chairs and sat down, can hear her moving something, as he see her dragging a table near him and then walking away.

Harry looked at the fire, the sounds of it felt so relaxing. He hears her coming back and placed something on the table, she sat down on other chair and cutting what looks like to be food.

She cut a piece and handed to harry "Please, try it's good it's fresh, it's a Snowberry Crostata, snowberry is only grown here in my forest" harry blinked at it but end up taking the piece of the treat. 'It looks good... I never heard of snowberry before...'

Harry took a bite of it and it was good "Oh my god this is good..." She smiled at him "I'm glad you like it, know tell me how you end up with piece of plate lodge into your left side of your chest?"

Harry frowned and looked at his treat "I tripped while putting the dishes away..." Cordena looked at him then sighs softly "there is no need to lie to me. It's not wise to lie to a deity harry"

Harry bites his lip "my uncle..." Cordena took a bite of her treat "So I have seen in your mind when you were asleep in the pond" Harry's eyes widen and looked at her "you say in my mind...?" Cordena nodded "Forgive my ruddiness for going into your mind but I had too, I may be a deity but not ever deity knows about ever signal mortal that walks on this planet"

Harry sighed "how much did you see?" he looked at her, she gave him a blank stare "your whole life, past, present and paradox future that is no longer there" Harry looked confused "paradox...?"

Cordena chuckled "Time or temporal paradoxes were events arising from means other than the normal flow of cause and effect. Paradoxes varied greatly in terms of origin and severity: at the least-harmful end were fairly benign sorts of paradox, where effect preceded cause, resulting in a confusing-but-tenable event. In the more severe end, however, were thoroughly impossible paradoxes. Meeting me changed your paradox"

Harry looked shocked by this "I see..." then something came over harry, he yawned.

"You're tired, I have a master bedroom upstairs loft area"

"You have modern things?" Harry asked for Curiosity, she nodded "Of course, I'm a deity harry potter. Just the snap at my fingers" She walked to the right side of the room were where she motioned for Harry to follow. Harry blinked but got up and followed her. Following to back, she smiled at him.

She smiled "this room in the dining area" Harry can see another pair of stairs leading up down behind the one that was going up and some kind of potions lab in the left back corner and there was a another door nest to the dining area on the left side and it was closed.

"Are we under the ground...?" he asked her. She chuckled "No, the wall you walked through was only one side wall that lead into my personal dimensional home. Know in the corner" she pointed out it out to Harry.

"That's my alchemy and potions lab, the stairs that's going down is the bath, the water is always slightly hot from the hot spring and yes there is a modern day toilet" she chuckled, Harry smiled 'thank god...'

The upper stairs, Is one master bedroom, which you will use. I normally don't sleep because... I don't need it" she moved to the stairs and walked up it, Harry followed her up the stairs, into a wooden hallway. Reaching the top, she turned to the right down a small hallway were there was double doors. Harry followed her has she opened the door. The master bedroom was so amazing "This is your room" Harry walked over and looked into the room.

It was not the bad of a room, it felt cozy. It was a large room with a queen-sized bed, red theme. There was a round window where the moonlight shined in the room 'wait when did it get dark out...?'

"Get some sleep, I don't have any Pajamas for you... here" she snapped her fingers and before his eyes green silk pajama bottoms and shirt appeared on the bed then she closed the door half way and walked away.

Harry could hear footsteps doing down the hall then disappearing has she went down the stairs. Harry closed his eyes for a moment 'this is to much to take in...' hearing a hoot, his eyes shut open fast and looked at the window to see Hedwig. His eyes widen "Hedwig!" he stepped over her has he can see she had his wand under her foot.

Harry smiled and gently took his wand and petted her "I'm glad you got away from the Duresly's..." she hooted to him happily as he petted. Then hearing a pop in the same room made him look to see his turn at the foot of the bed and one of little wooden creatures, it was pink color "I have brought you, your trunk! We found it soon after you appeared, your broomstick in your closet also!"

Harry smiled "Thank you..?" it giggled at him "Milla! My name is Milla!" it said only to disappear. Harry sighed but looked at his pajama's that Cordena gave him. 'black... and it's a black color...' he smiled slightly and started to change.

Once he was down he already in bed with the light out, only the moonlight shinning through the window. Closing his eyes, he feel asleep listening to soft echo's and sounds of the forest.

* * *

Dumbeldore stood in the room of the Dursley's, Petunia was crying and Vernon was on the chair with Snape pointing his wand at him. Dudley was up in his room, after what happen, he was upset with his father but went up to his room to be left alone.

Sirius was on his knees trying to calm down, Lupin was next to him rubbing his back. Lucius was in the kitchen area with his wand out scanning the floor has a pool of blue light appeared. He frowned and stepped back over to Dumbledore "there was blood on the kitchen floor... it looked a pool of it..."

Sirius was shaking and tears were coming out of his eyes and stood up fast with ager making Remus and even Snape jump "You... YOU MADE HIM STAY HERE!" Sirius screamed at him. Dumbeldore frowned "Sirius my boy... I didn't know... it was this bad..."

Sirius bites his lip "This bad...? THIS BAD?! My godson was almost murdered by this MUGGLE! His own family and you tell me you didn't know it was this blood fucken bad?!"

Remus frowned "Sirius please down..." "Don't tell me to calm down when our pub is missing and most likely dying!" Remus frowned "Sirius I want to lash out too, but Harry wouldn't like if we kill his headmaster... please calm down..."

Sirius took a breath and shook "Malfoy... find anything else?" Lucius nodded "There was traces of magic, on what Mrs. Dursley said, his magic appratated him out of protection... That's how the ministry was notified of his Apparition... that's why I quickly came to you"

Sirius frowned more "I wish we knew where is he..." Dumbeldore stroke his bread "Lucius... Take Mr. Dursley with you to the minstery for his trail... Sirius go with him" Sirius frowned "But I wanna find my godson!"

Snape groaned "Oh for goodness sake Black just do it!" Sirius growled "be quite Snivellus!" Lucius just groaned "For the love of Merlin Sirius" he stepped passed him grabbing Vernon pulling him with Snape's help "Let go of me you freak!" Vernon yelled.

Snape growled "be quite muggle! You will pay for what you have done! Take him before I do something..." Lucius chuckled but nodded and pointed his wand at Vernon "Go on move" Vernon growled but moved passed Sirius "Come on black" Sirius frowned but looked at Remus "Find our pup"  
Remus nodded to him "Don't worry Siri I will" Sirius nodded and followed Lucius with Vernon and they all heard a pop, they had appratated away. Dumbeldore looked at Remus "Remus could you sniff him out?" Remus closed his eyes and sniffed. His werewolves sensed kicked him "yes, his scent of blood is all over the house... but I can sense it 2 miles away"

"Alright lead us there" Dumbledore says, Remus nodded and quickly left the house with Dumbledore and Snape following him.

* * *

In some time, Dumbledore, Snape and Lupin were in front of a forest. Snape frowned he looked into the forest is it was creepy looking. The forest was covered in such thick fog he could not see through it.

"Dumbledore... you do know what forest this is... right?" Snape asked, Dumbledore frowned "Yes... the lost woods..." Remus frowned "The lost woods... Harry's blood is coming from here..." "The lost woods is a forest that is enchanted and very dangerous, there is the reason why they call it the lost woods because its covered in nothing but thick fog. People who travel in it will be lost forever, the forest is alive and will keep people in there where they will die, and their souls would be trapped... even muggles fear these woods" Snape says.

Dumbledore frowned "this is not good... if we step foot in there we might not come out... ever..." Remus looked down at the ground "But harry is in there Albus... we have to go look for him" Snape shook his head "we can't Lupin, we will get lost... this forest has a mind of its own. The dark forest is nothing compared to the lost woods"

Hearing a pop behind them, they look to see Sirius and Lucius walk over to them. Lucius's eyes widen at the forest 'The lost woods... lupin you followed his scent here...?" Lupin nodded "Yeah... I did.." Sirius bite his lip "great one place we can't enter!"

"lets try and send a patronus?" Remus suggested "Mhmm yes I couldn't hurt to try" Dumbledore said pointed his wand up "expecto patronum!" Dumbeldore phoenix expecto patronum appeared and fly into the lost woods.

Sirius shivered from the forest, it was giving him bad vibes "lets head back to my place... this forest is creeping me out" Lucius nodded "I agree with Black" then suddenly Snape and Lucius hissed softly from their marks burning, Albus frowned "Severus? Lucius?" Snape frowned "he's calling us" Lucius nodded "I think we should get going" Dumbeldore nodded "alright good luck, let us know how it went" he said has both Lucius and Snape nodded disappearing.

Remus sighs "lets get going... I'm sure harry will get our message... besides... I feel like the forest is watching us..." Sirius nodded with a shiver "Yeah... Albus were leaving know" Dumbeldore nodded and the three of them disappeared.

In the forest, Dumbledore's phoenix patronus was flying with in the thick foggy forest. Some of the Moku's were gasping has it flew.

The Patronus was close the middle of the forest has it stopped dead in its tracks, Cordena was in front of it with her wand out which had stopped it "Mhmm a Patronus" moving close to it, she tapped a finger on it which it opened up into the message.

 _'Harry if you are trapped within the lost woods, my patronus will guide you the way back since it's pure light. It will protect you from the forest from taking your soul. Once you exit the forest take the night bus to your godfather's place, you know where it is. Be safe harry, trust in my patronus'_

Cordena put her hand down and the patronus disappeared, turning slightly to look at the middle of the forest where she can sense Harry's magical aura, he was fast asleep "so there's people looking for him..."

"Lady Cordena?" Mill asked her lady, Cordena hummed "Yes? Mill?"

"are you gonna keep the wizard boy?" she asked Cordena, the Moku's were appearing around her waiting for her answer. Cordena smiled softly "Of course, I shell teach the boy... Elven magic" the Moku's eyes widen and gasped at once "your gonna teach him ancient lost elven magic?!" they all asked, Cordena nodded "now then it's getting late, head to bed all of you" she said walking away into the middle of the forest disappearing in the thick fog.

At the Riddle Manor, in the ball room. Voldemort sat on his throne. On each side of him chairs were lined up and were filled with his d

* * *

eath eaters. Lucius and Snape and the other death eaters had their heads down. Their lord has summoned them but he was quiet like he was thinking.

Nagini slithered over the upper of his throne chair where her head rested on his right shoulder, his hand was up petting her head lovingly.

Sighing, he looked around his death eaters "I have felt something... from Harry Potter hours ago" at this his death eaters looked up at him "My lord?" Lucius spoke first. Voldemort looked at him "yes Lucius?" "May I ask... what did you felt...?"

Voldemort frowned making Snape and Lucius shocked at this "he was dying..." his death eater's eyes widen "Dying my lord...?" Bellatrix asked.

Voldemort nodded "dying, on the brink of death but... then I felt something divine... with the connection between us I was suddenly blocked out and it was powerful... almost divine..."

This confused his death eaters, Lucius and Snape looked each other then back at Voldemort "my lord... something divine...?" Voldemort groaned "How many times do I have say it?" he snapped making his death eaters stiffen of fear and ready for curio's. he sighed "Severus, Lucius any news of the order?"

Severus nodded "indeed, Harry Potter has gone missing from his relative's home" eyes widen and gasped filled the room. Voldemort was shocked to hear this "anything else...?" Snape nodded "yes... apparently his relatives have been abusing him and his uncle took it too far."

Voldemort frowned and stood up making the death eaters eyes widen and could feel the anger in him "the rest of you leave us! Severus, Lucius follow me to my study" he said leaving the room. Lucius and Snape got up fast and followed Voldemort.

Once in his study, with a flic of his wrist the door shut with a click "explain... Severus... Lucius..." Snape and Lucius frowned.

"the ministry was notified of harry Potter's magic, he did an Apparition... that's when I quickly came to the order my lord... Me, Severus, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Dumbledore went to his relieves house to find out what happen. He found a crying aunt who was yelling at her husband about what he did to Potter... it was bad... apparently he was doing the dishes..." Voldemort frowned 'dishes...?' "he dropped a plate making his uncle back hand, cleaning up the broken plate... potter was getting up when his uncle came back in yelling this caused potter to Snape back only to get back handed falling on the large plate sharp... it went through his chest..."

Voldemort backed up and fell on his chair, Snape rushed over "My lord you alright?" "That's what I was feeling...? He was dying because this event... Tell me more Lucius... wait how did you know of all this?"

"Well I had used Legilimens after Apparating him to the ministry... I saw everything..." Lucius frowned deeply, "I may not like the potter boy but he didn't not deserve that..." Snape muttered. Lucius nodded.

Voldemort sighed "anything else...?" Lucius and Snape nodded "when his magic apparated him out of protection most likely because he was dying... and his magic acted quickly but however... when Remus Lupin finally was able to track him from his blood, it was 2 miles away... in the lost woods"

Voldemort's eyes shot open and stood up quickly "the lost woods? You mean the thick fogged forest...?" they nodded to him. Voldemort was surprised and shocked.

Walking to the window he looked out in the night sky "they say the lost woods... is the domain of a deity... that's why I felt... the divine power was from this deity..." Lucius and Snape's eyes widen "Deity...?"

Voldemort smirked "the lost woods... I think Harry Potter is perfectly fine for now... I may be blocked from his mind but felt at the last moment of being blocked out he was being healed. Lucius, Severus, you may report back to the old fool, leave me" the door unlocked, they bowed and left the room.

Voldemort chuckled "my, my harry... What have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

 **please go to my DeviantArt, my username is SlytherinJess for the artwork.**

 **please if there is any errors let me know, like misspelling. The grammar, my grammar will always be the same so need to tell me it needs work or change lol**

 **The Moku's are based off the Kokuro's from Zelda, they would be distant relatives from another world.**

 **The Lost woods, yes also the same from zelda breath of the wild. I played the theme after time i write the part of the lost woods.**

 **For Cordena's home, it is based off the breeze home from Skyrim. A mod upgrade version from ELIANORA'S FLAVOUR on nexusmods.**

* * *

 **Moku's Name's**

 **Orange- Kist**

 **Blue- Nule**

 **Red-Betle**

 **Pink-Milla**

 **White- Snow**

 **Purple- Mysta**

 **Green- Moss**

 **Tan- Bulk**

 **brown- Dune**

 **Yellow- Sun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Deity's gift**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: TomRiddlexHarryPotter Soulmates**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be shown on fanfiction only on Wattpadd" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2016' Set in after before 6th year in the summer. Mpreg, alive Sirius. Deity 'god'/ Fake Prophecy. A Changed Tome Riddle/Voldemort**

 **Note: the years of birthdays are changed. Harry would have been born on 2000 along with the others of his school year. Tom Riddle would have been born in 1961 and age 55 when he went to get the potters.**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: During the summer before his 6th year, harry is dying from his uncle's abuse that went to far, his magic saved him and teleports him to a mysterious enchanted forest called, the lost woods.**

 **Sorry it took forever to upload this lol**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 'Lacrima'**

~morning~

'chirping'

Harry's eyes slid open has he can hear birds and a slight wind, Harry groaned but sat up with a stretching. He slept good for the for the first in years, looking to the window, Hedwig wasn't there. He frowned getting out of the bed walking over to his trunk 'she's properly out hunting for mice' taking out a pair of men's denim skinny jeans, burgundy v-neck shirt. Remembering that the bathroom area was downstairs, He walked over to the door opening it and walked out to the hallway.

Heading downstairs, he is first sighted with two Moku's, the pink one that was named Milla and a red one which he didn't know the name of.

Milla looked at him and smiled "young master harry, Lady Cordena is out for the moment. The bath is downstairs! The door at the end of the hallway" Harry blinked 'young master harry...?' "Uhm thanks you" Harry smiled at Milla. He turned around the stairs and walked down the 2nd stairs. It was another hallway that had two other doors, see the door at the end of the hallway.

Walking over to the doors, he opened them to get a some steam escaping. Stepping it his eyes widen at the bathroom. On the right side wall was of rock and hot water streaming from the rock, he could feel the warmth of the hot water. He smiled "well this is amazing..." he put his cloths on other side of the wall which had a basket for his clothes.

Undressing he stepped on the wooden steps and dipping his foot in the hot water, he breaths has the water touched his skin. It felt relaxing. Stepping in more he sat down on a stool in the water. Closing his eyes he relaxed with in the water.

* * *

At the borrow, Dumbledore was sitting in the living room with Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny. The twins no longer live at the barrow were not attendance. Dumbeldore had just told them of what happen to harry.

Mrs. Weasley sighed with a frown "I didn't know it was this bad... but Albus if you want us to keep this act then we need more money, I want my daughter and harry to be married then his money will be ours"

Ron crossed his arms "That's if he ever comes out of that forest, I hope he doesn't!" Ginny frowned "But what about him falling in love with me?!" Ron groaned "that's if he does come out and feed him though's love potion cookies mom always gives him"

Dumbeldore stroked his bread "lucky he doesn't know the prophecy was a fake. Anyways, I sent my patronus to him. Still haven't heard any word from him" "Maybe he's dead already" Ron said.

"I don't think he is" Dumbledore muttered "Well then we just have to wait and see. Severus and the others are obvious on what's going" none of them noticed two figures from outside the window quietly moving away.

Sirius walked downstairs from his room, Lupin was in the kitchen with Tonks. Sirius sighing feeling worried of his godson. There was still no word from him, he was wondering his Dumbledore's patronus found harry at all.

Walking into the kitchen, he sees Lupin at the table with a paper of the daily prophet. Tonks next to him, closely. He smiled 'really why do they hide it...?' sitting down making Remus look up at him "Sirius morning" Sirius smiled "Morning moony! Creature coffee!" Creature bowed "of course sir, Creature will get master black's coffee"

Hearing the front door open and then closed, Sirius sighed "Really don't people ever fricken knock...?" he turned to see Fred and George standing there with frowns on their faces. Remus and Sirius blinked at them "Fred? George? What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Stepping over sitting down they both took a breath "we went over to our parents" "When we over heard something disturbing!" "apparently, Dumbeldore has been paying out mother, to keep of the act of second loving family!" "apparently, our mother has been feeding love potion in his cookies that she sends him every year! Ron and Ginny are behind it all too" "And not to mention the prophecy is a fake!"

Remus, Sirius and Tonks were shocked at this. Sirius growled "what the hell...? After what happen last night... We find out about this crap?!" Remus closes his eyes breathing slowly to control his inner werewolf, Tonks frowned and took his hand "I never knew Dumbeldore would swoop so low.. the molly, Ron and Ginny..."

"What of Hermione? Does she know?" Remus asked, the twins shrugged "We don't know she wasn't there" Fred said, George nodded "What do we do?" he asked Sirius and Remus.

Sirius sighs and ran his fingers through his hair "well lets just pretend we don't know until we get harry out of that forest..." Creature appeared with is coffee "Master, Severus Snape is asking to come in" Sirius sighs "At least Snivellus asks, very well let him in" Creature bowed and disappeared.

Remus was lived he was ready kill someone "Sirius we have to go into the forest and look for harry" Sirius's eyes widen "Remus are you crazy? It's the lost forest! We won't make it out alive!"

"he's right Lupin" they turn their heads to Snape. "Severus, why are you here?" Remus asked softly. Snape sighed "The twin's owl me, they have something to say to me?" The twins nodded and quickly told Severus everything.

After tell him everything, Severus had sat down with a small glass of fire whiskey. Sighing "well this is news to me..." Sirius nodded "Does your dark lord know of the prophecy being fake?" Sirius asked with a mocking tone.

Severus shook his head "no but I will tell him" Sirius's eyes widen "What?!"  
Severus shook his head "Really Black, think for a moment would you? If the dark lord finds out that the prophecy is fake, they he won't be after Potter anymore, use your brain Black"

Sirius bites his lip "Shut up Snivellus!" Remus shook his head but nodded in agreement on what Snape has said "I agree with Severus. Severus tell us what happen last night when you and Lucius had left?"

Severus sighs taking a sip of his fire whiskey and started to tell them everything. After explaining, Sirius had sighed and leaned back into his chair. Deep thoughts were going through his head, he doesn't know what to do. James and lily were killed over a fake prophecy.

Lupin was looking down at his hands, Tonks was rubbing his back, she was shocked from everything that happen.

Snape stood up "I will leave and talk to the dark lord about everything" Sirius stood up making Remus look up at him "Padfoot..?" Sirius took a deep breath "Fred, George" they looked at him "I want you two act like you don't know and go back to your shop, I will let you know what to do next"

They both smiled with and nod getting up leaving out the backdoor. Sirius looked at Snape "Snape... I wanna come with you" Remus and Tonks gasped getting up "Sirius! You can't be for real! He will kill you!" Remus shouted.

Tonk's had a fearful look on her face "Cuss... please re think this...?" Snape just stared at him "Mutt do you have a death wish?" he narrowed at him. Sirius frowned "No I don't! if you say he would really stop trying to kill harry finding out the prophecy is fake then he wont hurt me!"

Snape shook his head "No, you idiot" he turned and walked out fo the room. Sirius growled took after him "Snivellus take me with you!" follow him in the hallway, Snape turned around fast , Sirius almost slammed into him "Listen, I can't guaranty your safety Black... neither can Lucius, my answer is the same. Stay here until Potter does show up"

He turns again walking to the front door leaving. Sirius stood there with a frowned on his face.

* * *

Harry full dressed walked up the stairs after his bath. Reaching the top, he see's Milla placing the plate down "Young master Harry! Your breakfast! Eggs, bacon with toast and fresh cold glass Milk and some orange juice!" Harry smiled stepping over to the table, he sat down.

The food was on this glass clear plate. It looked so elegant for normal meal. Taking his fork he right away diged in his food. Milla giggled watching him.

After he was finished eating, Milla guided him outside. Stepping outside he walked Milla until his eyes widen, there was not fog around him, just trees, the grass was covered in blue bells. "there's no fog..."

"Only the middle of the forest is not covered in the fog" he heard Cordena, he turned to his right to see her standing there in the most elegant gown. Forest Green dress, there is a slit on the front, and you could see it in the second picture. But if you want the dress in knee length, we will remove the slit with Gold Spaghetti Straps. She was of course barefooted.

Harry smiled at her "the fog does not come into the center of the forest?" Cordena nodded "Yes, the center of the forest is a save point. Animals who entered forest do not get lost unlike humans" Cordena chuckled, she stepped over to him "Harry I would like to show you something, come" he smiled with a nodded and followed her to the left of the forest.

Following through the forest they came to a cave, there were yellow and blue butterflies flying around the flowers and trees. "Come harry" she motioned him with her inside the cave, he followed her in the dark entrance.

Within minutes the light of the entrance of the cave dimmed to nothing making it pure dark in the cave, he frowned "lady Cordena.. I can't see..." she lifted her hand "Tolo! coron mi cálë" he heard her say those worlds which to him was beautiful to hear. A ball of light appeared in front of them. He felt warm and safe with this light even next to Cordena.

"Cordena what was that you were speaking?" Harry asked her, has they soon started to walk more in the cave. Cordena smiled "That was elvish, language of the elves"

'Elvish?' "It's beautiful..." Harry says softly. Cordena chuckled "Well then I shell teach you it" Harry's eyes widen "Teach me Elvish? Why?"

"Because I want too" she says has they came to a clearing, the ball of light disappeared. Harry's eyes widen at the sight in front of him, there was little streams falling from the walls creating a stream of water that was curve like going down the more into the cave. The was flowing like the spring.

Harry smiled "This place is amazing!" Cordena smiled at him "These water falls are connected to the all the waters ways for the forest" Harry stepped to one of the streams and put his hand it in, it felt so relaxing just like the spring.

"Come harry" her voice made him looked at her, he smiled and followed her down the pathway. Reaching the end, Cordena was blocking his way when they entered another large area. But soon has he step foot in this area, he could sense such magical power. 'what is the power I'm sensing...?'

Cordena moving out of the way, Harry's eyes widen to see a very large glowing blue crystal floating in the middle of the area. There were also little crystals poking from the ground under the crystal making a circle. Harry can see the glow swirl around the crystal and make a glow around the area.

Harry was shocked at this sight before his eyes "W-What is this...?" Cordena smiled and walked over motion harry to follow her, he ends up following her but slowly "this is a Lacrima crystal, very rare. There is very few Lacrima's left in the world"

Harry blinked at it "What is a Lacrima?" Cordena shook her head "Figures... most of the wizarding world doesn't teaching about these crystals anymore most likely because they have been forgotten or just because there very rare to even find. A Lacrima crystal is a magical crystal. It's in fused with pure magic. They also go by another name, Mana Crystals. You now what mana means?"

Harry thought for a moment, then a memory from muggle school before Hogwarts a group of boys from his old muggle school had played this which the name escapes him for the moment. He looks up at her and with a nod "I think I do know.. 'mana' magical fuel used to cast spells and replenish magic."

Cordena smirked at him "Very good harry, yes that's what mana is. There's very little of these crystals left in the world. This crystal has been under my protection for nearly 20,000 years"

Harry's eyes widen '2-20,000 year?!"

Cordena nodded "the amount of magic in this crystal would be unreadable because it's strong" she reached out and her finger touched it and a strong magical power pulse with in the room. Harry's eyes widen from such a pulse of magic. His own magic with in him was pulsing with it.

Cordena walked over to the one of crystals that was pointing up for the ground. Harry watched her has he heard a cracking snap, he blinked at she walked over to him and lifted up a raw blue mana crystal. Moving her finger the crystal floated with a glow, has Cordena took out where ever she had it a chain and some wire. Using her magic, the wire and chain did it's work in front of harry. Harry watched the crystal being wrapped in sterling silver filled wire and hangs from silver plated chain with a spring ring clasp.

Then when it was done, it was now a necklace. It flowed towards harry, clipping itself around Harry's neck, he felt such a pulse of magic running through him.

Cordena smiled "the necklace has chosen you to be it's owner, this necklace will forever he tied to you and your magic. You will now be able to cast your magic much more stronger know and you will be able to learn magic that I will teach you" 

Harry's eyes widen "wait what? You gonna teach me magic...?" Cordena nodded to him "What kind?" he asked her, she smiled "Elven magic"

* * *

Voldemort looked down at Severus knelling down in front of him. Severus had just told him what had happen.

Voldemort frowned "You sure the prophecy is fake?" Snape nodded "yes my lord..." Voldemort bite his lip "and that Dumbeldore and the Weasley family have been using him?"

Snape nodded "Yes my lord, my lord what are you gonna do know?" Voldemort closed his yes "this changes everything Severus, the prophecy is fake, I killed the potters over something fake...and been trying to kill Harry Potter for all these years, I will not hunt down the boy anymore. You can tell the others this"

Severus was surprised and shocked to hear this but deep down in him he was glad "has you wish my lord" "hmm you may leave Severus" Voldemort said. Severus nodded, stood up and left the room leaving.

Voldemort sighs and sat down on his chair with a heavy sigh "This does change everything..."  
 **"Master?"** Voldemort turned to Nagini has she slithered to him **"Nagini, this changes everything"** **"Indeed master, what are you gonna do know?"**

 **"Mhmm, I do not know love"** he got up from his chair **"Come Nagini, we will call for a meeting"** he hissed at her walking out of the with Nagini neck to him following.

* * *

Cordena and Harry both walked out of the caves back into the forest. Harry then felt something pulse him, Cordena must have felt it also as she turned to him "Harry dear you alright?"

Harry frown has he started to get warm "I don't know... I fell warm..." then a sudden case of dizziness hit him hard making him fall forward. Cordena's eyes widen and caught him just in time. Frowning she felt his forehead "a fever... not a normal fever... a magical fever... it seems the crystal removed some blocks causing your magical core to overheat causing you to get sick... forgive me harry"

Harry hummed softly "It's... alright... lady Cordena..." Cordena shook her head "let's get you to bed, I'll brew you a mana sickness potion to help with you magic" teleporting them away. They appeared in Harry's bedroom, walking harry to the bed. She helped him lay down "get some rest harry" Harry laid back and smiled softly but fell asleep quickly.

Milla appeared next to Cordena looking at the boy "My lady is he alright?" Cordena nodded "Just mana cold, it seems he had some blocks on him even I did not detect.. strange.. the only way I could not detect if they were casted by an ancient wand..."

Milla frowned "Blocks... what kind of blocks...?" Cordena lifted her hand as it glowed white scanning him "It seems it was a soul mate block... who on earth would block this? It could have deadly for him and his soul mate..." Cordena's eyes widen to feel the dark aura from his scar reach out "my, my showing yourself to me already?" Mila's eyes widen to see a figure standing next to harry on the other side of the bed "Who are you!?"

Cordena raised her hand "Milla enough, leave" Milla frowned but nodded with a pop she was gone. Cordena chuckled "Well then, it's an honor to finally meet you the Horcrux of the Dark Lord Voldemort"

Voldemort gave Cordena a sinister smirk "you figured out what I am, may I ask who you are?" Cordena chuckled "Oh forgive me, I'm lady Cordena. The elven deity of the lost woods"

The Horcrux's eyes widen "deity of the lost woods? I would have never thought to meet someone like you, a goddess"

Cordena smiled "So then, I take it that night Voldemort came to kill baby harry was the night you were created?" the Horcrux nodded "yes and something else, before the old goat took our lovely harry that night, I felt it. The link between us most instantly..." He pointed to Harry sleeping heavily "soul mate"

Cordena's eyes blinked "Mhmm... I see.. soul mates can last forever, someone can wait for decades before there soul mate is even born... The same with the time elves still roamed this planet... decades, centuries... millennium of years until an elf can meet their soul mate, I figure your other self doesn't know?"

The Horcrux laughed "Please, he's too blind into trying to kill him he can't see, I think I was the last one that was ever created. I'm not sure, he's damage his soul to much to even know"

Cordena sighs "Well then I guess we have to mend his soul back together, don't we?" the horcrux's blinked at her "you can do that? Mend the soul after it's been cut so many times?, harry already destroy one, the diary"

Cordena chuckled "Horcrux's, is an object in which a Dark wizard or witch has hidden a fragment of his or her soul for the purpose of attaining immortality. Horcrux's can only be created after committing murder, the supreme act of evil. The process for the creation of a Horcrux involves a spell and a horrific act is performed after the murder has been committed. There are usually protective measures made to prevent a Horcrux from being stolen and destroyed, such as Counter-Charms and Jinxes. The Horcrux is considered the most terrible of all Dark magic.

Although, it's a night elf creation has you might not know. I know, I've done my reach the first night harry was here, I went into the world of the gods and did reach. Has far as you know the first Horcrux was created by Herpo the Foul long before the modern era but that's not true, Ikaros the night elf was creator of the Horcrux in general"

The horcrux's eyes widen "a night elf...? How is that even possible?" Cordena sighs "Ikaros was cursed with a human life after the crimes she did that were so dark it caused the high council of the elven clans to come together. What they did was punished her by giving her a human life span curse.

Fearing her death as a mortal, she created the Horcrux. Only the host of the soul is destroyed but you can never really destroy a soul unless it is cleansed by divine magic. Most likely they returned to its original piece which is Voldemort" The Horcrux chuckled "very well, then until next time" he said only to fade away

Cordena stepped over to harry rubbed his head "I'll be back harry" she softly said to him, pulling her hand back she disappeared.

* * *

Back Riddle Manor, death eaters were in the throne room with Voldemort himself. Sitting on chairs on each side of him, Voldemort sat in front on a Raven Black Frame Accent Throne Chair.

"My dear followers, I have some news to bring to your attention... it seems the prophecy was fake all this time" Voldemort said to his followers. Their eyes widen in shock and disbelief "My lord are you sure about this" Bellatrix asked him.

Voldemort nodded his head "yes, Dumbledore has been fooling us all. I killed the potters over a fake prophecy and you Bellatrix tortured the Longdottom's over the same fake prophecy"

"So what do we do know my lord?" Lucius asked him, Voldemort closed his eyes "nothing for now, Harry Potter is not to be harmed in any other way, I will not be trying to kill him anymore" his death eater's almost gasped at this.

Bellatrix frowned and stood up "My lord! I do believe you are under some sort of spell or potion! The dark lord we know will never say something like that! Please my lord go see Snape! Let him" she didn't finish when she fell to the ground in pain screaming.

The death eaters flinch from her horrific screams, Voldemort had send her a Crucio at her full power that her pain double standing up slowly with a dark look "Do you find me incompetent?! You think I would fall for such a spell and potion?! DO YOU?!"

Bella still on the floor scream in pain "You dare question my WORD?! No one is to lay a finger on Harry Potter! Do I make myself CLEAR?!" he shouted at his death eaters who were ready to move their knee's for mercy but they all nodded their heads for a yes.  
"Good! Not get out until I call again!" snapped at them giving his dark look making them get up from their seats and with a nod of their heads they left the room with Rodolphus picking her up and left the room with her.

Voldemort sighed sitting down waving his hand has the door slammed shut and locked. Nagini slithered over to him **"Master?"** Voldemort looked at her **"what Nagini?" "you alright master? You seem different..."** Voldemort frowned **"Different...? How?"**

Nagini was about to answer when a shift of magic suddenly appeared in the room. His eyes widen and stood up has a golden ball of light appeared in the room, in front of him. He could sense such divine power from the light, this power was the same power he sensed when harry potter went missing in the lost woods.

"who are you...?" Voldemort asked.

"Dark Lord Voldemort. I have come on the behalf of Harry Potter" the light said to him with a woman's voice.

Voldemort blinked 'harry potter...? Did he sent her...? Why would he send this...?' "well then, why have you have here?"

The light formed into a figure before his eyes, the light shaped and dimed down to reveal Cordena herself. Voldemort sucked in air from shock at her beauty. "Who are you...?"

She smiled at him "I'm Lady Cordena, deity of the lost woods, Tom Marvolo Riddle"

* * *

 **Sorry for the story being short DX!**

 **please go to my DeviantArt, my username is SlytherinJess for the artwork.**

 **please if there is any errors let me know, like misspelling. The grammar, my grammar will always be the same so need to tell me it needs work or change lol**

 **The Moku's are based off the Kokuro's from Zelda, they would be distant relatives from another world.**

 **The Lost woods, yes also the same from zelda breath of the wild. I played the theme after time i write the part of the lost woods.**

 **For Cordena's home, it is based off the breeze home from Skyrim. A mod upgrade version from ELIANORA'S FLAVOUR on nexusmods.**

 **Moku's Name's**

 **Orange- Kist**

 **Blue- Nule**

 **Red-Betle**

 **Pink-Milla**

 **White- Snow**

 **Purple- Mysta**

 **Green- Moss**

 **Tan- Bulk**

 **brown- Dune**

 **Yellow- Sun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Deity's gift**

 **Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)**

 **Pairings: TomRiddlexHarryPotter Soulmates**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content" Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2016' Set in after before 6th year in the summer. Mpreg, alive Sirius. Deity 'god'/ Fake Prophecy. A Changed Tome Riddle/Voldemort**

 **Note: the years of birthdays are changed. Harry would have been born on 2000 along with the others of his school year. Tom Riddle would have been born in 1961 and age 55 when he went to get the potters.**

 **Rated: (m-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.**

 **Summary: During the summer before his 6th year, harry is dying from his uncle's abuse that went to far, his magic saved him and teleports him to a mysterious enchanted forest called, the lost woods.**

 **Sorry it took forever to upload this lol**

 **This full story Rating has been changed to M**

 **edited**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 'Horcrux retrieving'**

Voldemort frowned at her "so you are the deity of the lost woods? And Harry Potter sent you to me?" he groaned 'why on earth would he send her?... potter you're a thorn in my side even know…'

Cordena smiled "Oh no you got it all wrong, harry potter did not send me" Voldemort was now more confused "Well then why did you say you came on the behave of harry Potter?"

Cordena chuckled "yes.. I did say that, but he did not send me. He's currently in bed with a magic cold, the one who sent me was your horcrux"

Voldemort's eyes widen "my horcrux?!" "Yes, that night when you gave harry potter that scar on his forehead, the mark of the killing curse and where a piece of your soul resides in him" Cordena said to him.

Voldemort shook with anger, all these years he's been trying to kill his own horcrux 'a human horcrux… how is that possible…?' falling back on his throne chair with a deep sigh 'have I been so blind I did not see this…?'

"your horcrux within harry had a lovely conversion with me, before what did he say… ah yes 'the old goat'" Voldemort bites his lip 'Dumbledore…' "took harry that night, he did a block on baby harry… it was a soul mate connection"

Voldemort's eyes widen in shock "S-soul mate… connection…? Why are you telling me this…?" Cordena took a step at him making the magic in the air shift slightly, this caused Voldemort to back up in the chair slightly "you and Harry Potter are soul mates, to be honest. It's Tom Marvolo Riddle, not Voldemort"

Voldemort was livid "that's impossible! I was born way before him, there was no way that he could be" he didn't finish when Cordena was now right in front of him, grabbing his chin.

"you dare call me a lair mortal? I'm a divine being do not question me" Voldemort was never afraid of anything but of death. He was a fearless dark lord but with Cordena, he felt powerless against her. A sweat drop down his face "You destroyed your soul too much to even know. That's why you dead, not just because of the reborn curse, it was also because you attempt to kill your soul mate. I have told this to your Horcrux with in harry, soul mates can last forever, someone can wait for decades before there soul mate is even born…. The same with the time elves still roamed this planet… decades, centuries… millennium of years until an elf can meet their soul mate" she was glowing before making him gasp from her divine power.

"if you… say this true… why was it blocked…?" Voldemort asked with a frowned. Cordena released his chin "Dumbeldore blocked it, with a powerful wand which is very rare in the mortal world to block something like that and I did not see it until Harry's magic was released sort of speak.. it removed the block and yeah"

Voldemort frowned at this "Dumbledore… has the elder wand, crafted by death himself" Cordena frowned and released his chin "figures, know then Tom. You will collect the rest of your horcrux's ad come to my woods. I will know once you appear in front of it, I will personally bring you through the forest. To your horcrux with in harry, the dairy was destroyed in Harry's second year"

Voldemort frowned 'Lucius did tell me that… my diary was destroyed causing me to torture him for an hour' "Why should I do this?" Cordena closed his eyes "because me a divine being is offering you this change to repair your damaged soul before where the point it will be to damage and you will never be able to cross over. I accept to see you Tom" she turned into a light and disappeared.

Voldemort took a breath and stood up walking over to the window, opening it he flew out of it and went for the first horcrux.

* * *

At Grimmauld place, Sirius was pacing in his drawing room. He was worried about harry and the fact he was forced to stay while Snape went to talk to the dark lord. Remus shook his head "Sirius stop pacing…"

"Must you pace like that Black?" he stopped and looked to see Severus standing there "Snape! What happen? What did he say?" Snape sighs and walked over sitting down "He will not be going after Potter anymore" Remus blinked at this "really?"

Sirius's eyes widen "You sure?" Severus nodded "yes, no dought he will be telling his death eaters about this…" Sirius frowned "I hope harry is alright…" suddenly the house shook has the magic in the air got thicker, this surprised Remus, Sirius and Severus as a ball of light appeared right next to Sirius making him gasp out loudly jumping back into the couch.

Severus's eyes widen at this ball of light 'what in the blood hell…'

"Forgive me" the light spoke with a gentle female voice making Severus and Sirius suck in gasp 'it spoke!' Remus stood up he could smell harry from this ball of light, the light dimmed into a woman. The men almost gasped form her beauty. She smiled at them "I'm name in Lady Cordena, deity of the lost woods"

Their eyes widen "deity?!" Sirius gasped out, Remus was shocked at her 'deity of the lost woods….?' Snape gulped 'a divine being… this is not possible…'

She chuckled "I have here to let you know, harry Potter is perfectly find. He will remain in my care until he will going back for his schooling" Sirius frowned "wait at least let us see him! I'm his godfather!" Cordena looked at him "you're his godfather? To tell me why you let that human child with abusive family?" she asked sharply.

Remus frowned "We didn't know… what was happening…" Sirius looked down feeling horrible on what happen to harry "how was he when you found him… in your forest?" Sirius asked her.

Cordena looked at him, reached out she touched his chin making his eyes widen has she lifted it "he was on a verge of death, I saved him. Do you still wish to see him Sirius Black?" Sirius nodded to her "Yes please he's everything I have left of James and Lily"

Cordena smiled sweetly at him "tomorrow, come to my first. The werewolf" she said looking at Remus making his eyes widen "Can lead you to the safe zone, remember to hold on to his arms so the forest doesn't trick you" she said lifting go of Sirius's chin "tomorrow around 5" she said turning into light disappearing.

The magic in the air returned to normal, Snape breath softly "well… I never knew a divine being would melded in mortal affairs…" he muttered. Remus nodded "Yeah.. I read a book on how divine being do infer with mortals, humans… she's differen't… she helped harry…" Sirius smiled "I glad she did or our harry would have died"

* * *

Back in the lost woods, Milla was watching over Harry. His magic fever was still hanging on him. Milla frowned 'I hope lady Cordena comes back soon… he's fever is getting higher…'

Feeling a presence she smiled and head downstairs to see her lady already starting on the potion "Lady Cordena! Welcome back!" Cordena smiled "thank you Milla, how is harry?" she asked mixing her ingredients.

Milla frowned "His fever got worse my lady" Cordena sighs softly "I see, the potion will be done in minute" she said stringing, the potion turned into a light glowing green. She smiled using her powers the potion floated up and into a pitcher "Milla a goblet" Milla nodded and rushed away.

Cordena carrying the pitcher went upstairs, once in Harry's room. She put the pitcher down and sat down next to harry "Harry?" Harry's eyes fluttered open to see Cordena, he smiled "Lady Cordena…" Cordena smiled has Milla handed her the goblet, the goblet was pure glass with cravings on it "Milla help him up"

She nodded and helped Harry sit up, Cordena poured the potion into the goblet "Here harry drink this up, it will help you magic fever go away" Harry nodded taking the goblet and drank it, it taste like lime which surprised him. He never tasted a potion that had a candy flavor before.

Licking his lips "Mhmm that was the best tasting potion I ever had" Cordena and Milla chuckled at him "I bet, I now in the wizarding world potions made by humans are bit nasty but they do their job. Know then I need to tell you something, I went to go see the dark lord"

Harry frowned "Why…? Lady Cordena I don't understand" she smiled at him taking his hand "let's start when he went to bed from the fever"

* * *

In the woods near the riddle manor, Voldemort moved through the trees. coming across a ruby run down shack that was close at falling apart he walked up to it took down the enchantments protecting the shack, using his magic to open the door he walked in and flicked his wand has a golden box floated over to him. Smirking he took it and opened it, there in the box was Marvolo Gaunt's Ring. His second Horcrux, taking out he put it on his finger. With a smirk he felt his Horcrux creaking with it, it was talking to him.

 **'You have come for me?'**

 **"Yes I have, I will be collecting the others, and it's time to be one again"** he hissed to it in Parseltongue. The ring creaking in his reply **'it's about time'** Voldemort shook his head then feeling a presence making him growl. He turned and stepped out of the shack to see a shock Dumbledore.

"Tom…" Dumbeldore muttered, Voldemort glared deadly at him "Dumbeldore, I know you have faked the prophecy" Dumbledore's eye widen 'h-how did you know…?' "It was foolish of you to come here you old goat and you will die for it" with in a second, Voldemort and Dumbledore was dueling. Spells were shot at each other, what caught Dumbledore off guard was Voldemort casted a spell has the long grass from around the yard turned into thick vines with pointed ends and rushed at him.

Dumbledore managed to destroy couple of them until the 4th one went into his shoulder, he gasped in pain has the vine went right through his right left shoulder and out the back of the same shoulder.

Voldemort chuckled darkly "it's time for you to die Dumbledore" flicking his wand, another vine rushed forward ready to pierce him in the chest when a loud bird sound made Voldemort's eyes widen has Fawkes fly down and Dumbledore clapped his hands up has Fawkes got above him, he disappeared with in a fiery flash.

Voldemort sighed "the old goat got away but no matter" he smirked "I manage to wound him pretty good" he apparated away.

* * *

Harry looked at Cordena in shock, Voldemort was his soul mate 'no not Voldemort.. Tom Riddle was… and I'm a Horcrux….' He frowned "Are you sure….? I mean how can this be…" Cordena nodded to him "Harry it's true, he is collecting his Horcrux's. I'm gonna restore his soul, he had agreed to do it"

Harry sighs and leans back "I see…." Cordena chuckled "But tomorrow you godfather is gonna be here with Remus" Harry's eyes widen "Really?!" he sounded excited, Cordena chuckled "Of course Harry, they will be here around 5 because tomorrow you start your training"

Harry looked excited even more "brilliant! Thank you lady Cordena!" Cordena smiled "you are very much welcome harry, now get some more rest" Harry nodded and laid back down closing his eyes, he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

A cave by the sea, Voldemort walked into the cave by traveling by boat. He placed a spell on the cave so that it was impossible to apparate inside it. A large number of complex enchantments designed to keep others out but still allow him access to the Horcrux. Walking over the water, the Inferius's let him pass.

They were watching him has he was walking to the end. Reaching the little island, he right away walked up it and looked down at his potion that the locket inside. Smirking he waved his hand over the potion, the potion bubbled up has the locket flew out of it and into Voldemort's hands.

Holding it, he frowned not feeling anything from it. Biting his lip, he opened it normally and sees a note inside of it. Growling he took the note out and read it.

"To the Dark Lord

I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more.

R.A.B." he read out loud, closing his eyes he felt anger build up inside him, opening his eyes he stepped to the water, a Inferius was looking at him "bring me the body of Regulus Black" he command.

The Inferius understood and disappeared deeper under the water, Voldemort waited for a couple of moments until the same Inferius appeared out of the water dragging a body of Regulus black, he looked the same the day was killed. His skin was blue and his eyes were glassy over.

Voldemort stepped over putting his hand over Regulus, his ring did the job has Regulus gasped with a breath. Voldemort knelling down "Tell me black where is my locket" he hissed angrily at him

Regulus's eyes shifted to him "Kreacher..." he whispered to him. Voldemort frowned "Your elf knows where it is then?" Regulus's dead body only nodded to him. Knelling back up he removed his hand away and Regulus's body went stiff again, he was went back being dead "Take him back in the water" he said walking over the water leaving the cave.

The Inferius didn't respond but dragged Regulus's body back into the water, disappearing deeper in the water.

Once out of the cave, Voldemort apparated into his manor, hearing a knock at his door "What?" he snapped, the door opened and Bellatrix walked in with a smile "My lord, the item you have requested" snatching it from her, he grabbed her arm lifting his wand putting on her dark mark "Severus come to me know" he ordered

Letting go of her arm, she almost moaned from the touch of her dark lord "get out Bellatrix before I kill you" she coward away with a nod and left the room quickly. Walking over a chair, he sat down putting the cup on the table next to the chair.

A knock came at his door and he smirked "Come in" the door opened, and Severus walked in and over to him. Bowing down "you called my lord?"

"Ah yes Severus, you at Hogwarts right know?" Voldemort asked. Severus looked up at him and nodded "Yes my lord, I'm currently there stocking up for the new school year my lord, why do you ask?"

"I need you to get me inside Hogwarts, I need to retrieve something of mine oh by the way how is the headmaster doing?" he smirked

Severus looked confused "I'm sorry my lord but I do not understand…" Voldemort raised his hairless eyebrow at him "ah, he properly didn't tell you. Well I had just dueled with him and nearly almost killed him until his blood phoenix appeared and teleported them away… anyways"

He stood up "me and you in Hogwarts now, I need to get that item of mine now"

Severus nodded "Of course, the wards are down until the school term starts" Voldemort grinned "Good" he grabbed Severus's arm has Severus apparated them to Hogwarts.

Appearing right in the front doors, Voldemort wasted no time has he walked right on in, heading to the 7th floor. Severus of course followed him, 'I wonder what is gonna get…'

Reaching the seventh floor, Voldemort stood in front of the blank wall. Severus blinked from behind him 'the room of requirement...' Voldemort closed his eyes 'I need to retrieve what I have placed with in the room' he asked mentally has the door appeared right in front of them.

Voldemort opened his eyes and smirked , turning to Severus "stay here, wait for me" he said turning back to the door opening it, stepping inside the door closed behind him disappearing. Severus sighed.

In the room, Voldemort walked through the room remembering where he put it. Through the years, the room of hidden things got bigger and more cluttered. Hearing creaking, he stopped and smirked stepping over to a tablet that robe on it. Lifting the rope, there it was a box. Opening the box, there sat in the Ravenclaws tiara. It has a blue sapphire shaped like an oval. Picking it up it shrieked to him.

 **'you have come for me?'**

 **"Yes I have, time to become one"** he said to it.

Out side of the room of requirement, Severus sighed standing there waiting for Voldemort to come out of the room. 'lets just hope he comes out before the headmaster shows up….' Hearing the door appear, he looked at it has it opened, Voldemort stepped out.

Severus's eyes widen to see the tiara in his hand "My lord what is that?" Voldemort looked at him "Severus, you are contact Sirius Black, I wish to speak with him"

Severus gulped "oh about that… he wanted to speak with you also…" Voldemort just narrowed at him "why didn't you tell me sooner Severus!?" he hissed. Severus went to his knees "Forgive me my lord but I didn't know you wanted to talk to him…"

Voldemort sighs "Bring him to my manor" he said stepping over to the window "and make it tomorrow Severus, I need to rest" he said disappearing out the window.

* * *

Severus came out of the fireplace in the kitchen in Grimmauld place, sighing he turned only to bump into Sirius "Black! What where you are" he didn't finish when Sirius placed his hand over Severus's mouth making Severus's eyes widen.

"this way" he said not removing his hand from Severus's mouth but dragged him through the house up to his room, where he closed the door and locked it with a silence spell

Severus… Albus is here… Something happen, Mrs. Weasley came here with him, poppy came also… he's secretly injured…" Sirius he said to him.

Severus's narrowed at his hand, Sirius getting what he was saying removed his hand "Sorry about that"

Severus shook his head "black, I know who attacked him, it was Voldemort" Sirius's eyes widen "really…?" Severus nodded "I don't know how, he never told me how it happen but he wants to speak with you"

Sirius blinked "Wait Voldemort wants to speak with me?" Severus nodded "yes, so we have to leave tomorrow Black"

Severus sighed "alright, let's go" Snape sighs "Weren't you listening? I said tomorrow!" Sirius frowned "why tomorrow?! I want to get this over with!" Sirius groaned.

Severus shook his head "your impossible black, truly you are"

* * *

Harry fluttered his eyes open, sitting up he yawned. Looking around he frowned, it was in a long stone hallway. He frowned looking around "Where the hell…" 'where am I?...' "Hello?!" it was cold, she felt cold. Closing his eyes "how did I get in here…?"

'ahhh' his eyes widen as she heard a woman's voice. It was soft and gentle. He looked around him and stopped as he saw a small floating bright blue light.

He blinked at it and walked towards it "What are you…?" the blue light moved away as Harry got close, Harry felt like it was leading him somewhere. The blue light looked almost like a figure of woman.

Moving away from Harry, Harry right away followed until he reached a a door. Harry stopped and frowned black door at the end of it.

He shook a little, the blue glowing ball made a soft tone making Harry look at it "You want me to go in there…? Just what are you?" it floated there, it didn't respond to him.

Harry frowned but he moved down the hall. The blue glowing orb did not follow him it stayed at the spot it was floating at.

Reaching the black door, Harry closed his eyes reaching out touching the door knob. He gulped and opened it, stepping in the door closed behind him. It was hard wooden medium small size room, the wall as where shelved with books with a fireplace that was lit and had a black oval shape painting that was just black.

Stepping in more, he stopped to see a window with a cushion seal and pillows. His eyes widen in shock to see something sitting on the window seal. Sixteen-year-old, Tom Riddle sitting there. He almost sucked in air from shock.

Tom Riddle turned his head and smirked at harry, "hello Harry" Harry gulped "H-hello.. T-Tom…" Tom chuckled "Come sit with me?" Harry was hesitant at first but stepped over and sat down. "So what is this place….? And what was the blue light that lead me here?"

Tom blinked at him "I don't know what that blue light was, but this place is our connection" he said reached out gently touching his scar making Harry shiver slightly. It didn't hurt but just shiver from the touch.  
"So this place is where our connection lies…? I never new it had this forum…."

Tom chuckled "It's always been here, Did Cordena speak with you?" Harry nodded "Yeah" then he suddenly gasped has Tom pulled him into his chest. Harry flushed "So… what do you look like know?"

Tom sighs softly "The same…" Harry closes his eyes "then how come you look like you're a teenager again?" Tom chuckled running his fingers through Harry's hair "we are sharing each other's minds, through the connection between us I make myself look whatever I want"

Harry's face turn red "I see…' 'this is so strange….' "so, when is this gonna happen? When are you returning back to your normal?" "tomorrow love" he says softly to harry then leaned in kissing Harry's forehead making Harry's heart beat fast 'what is this feeling….?'

* * *

~Morning~

Harry's eyes fluttered open, to see he was back in his room. Sitting up he yawned softly "Morning!" he jumped from Milla appearing next time "Morning Milla" Milla giggled "Lady Cordena is waiting for you outside, please put on these!" she held up black Dastan Pants, Cuffs at the calves feature a braiding and dot design to give them some pizzazz, waistband is adjustable as to the height of the pants and men's green tank top.

"What's this for?" harry asked taking the pants, Milla chuckled "your clothes! barefooted!" Harry flushed "You sure…?" Milla nodded and disappeared.

Harry sighed and got up holding the pants 'it sure does look comfy…' sighing 'guess it couldn't hurt'

Getting dressed, Harry right away went outside where Cordena wearing a Sage chiffon floor-length gown in an A-line cut. This dress features a Gold strap with center keyhole bodice is the highlight of this A-line floor length light sage green chiffon crepe bridesmaid dress, finished with a plain gold waist ribbon.

She smiled at Harry "Morning Harry" Harry smiled "Morning Cordena" Cordena chuckled "know then" held a clear crystal ball "this is an elemental orb, It will show what main elemental base you are" she handed him it.

Harry blinked at it in his hand "So what do I do?" Cordena smiled "You must build up the magic within you and force it way to your fingertips, close your eyes"

Harry closed his eyes "breath in and out, feel the magic running through every cell of your body" Cordena said has Harry took small breath and let it out. He can feel his body feeling warm. It was building up in his hand "Good now focus the magic in your hand and force it through the orb"

Taking another breath, letting it out he moved the magic from his hand into the orb. Opening his eyes widen, he say in the orb a swirling of magical energy that suddenly turned into to blue lightning that busted into streams out of the orb. Harry's eyes widen in shock 'lightning….?'

Cordena smirked "You of lightning based, lightning is considering a very powerful element, It is the strongest because electrons are pretty much the size of atoms so I can leave and out of pretty much anything solid and it moves so fast you'll have no time to react with all the other abilities"

Harry smiled "lightning… sure is amazing to know that this is my elemental base." Cordena chuckled reached out taking the orb which stopped the lightning "now then, lets start with cast an elven lightning spell"

Harry grinned "Sweet!" Cordena giggled at him "Now the incantation is pronounced 'lanta en' kalale'"

Harry blinked "lanta en' kalale…" Cordena nodded, she snapped her fingers has a dummy appeared in front of them "now cast it on this dummy by lifting your hand, feel the electric of the magic and vast it" Harry nodded lifting his hand feeling the electric feeling "lanta en' kalale!" he casted with a shout.

A powerful lightning bolt struck the dummy quickly and with such power it left the dummy have a nasty burn mark over it, Harry's eyes widen and gasped "bloody hell! That was awesome!" Cordena chuckled at him 'he sure is getting happy' a Green Moku name Moss appeared he was caring an injured bunny "My lady a found a bunny, it is injured.

Cordena knelled down "Oh my.. the poor thing" she see's harry knelling down frowning at the bunny, Cordena smiled "Harry put your hand over the bunny" Harry blinked but did it "feel warm of the magic in your hand and cast 'Tanka harwar'"

Harry nodded feeling the warm of magic in his hand "Tanka harwar!" he casted has a bubbly green light appeared around the bunny, before his eyes the wound of the bunny closed fast and the blood going back into the wound, once it was done closing. The magic stopped, he looked shocked "What did I cast…?" he asked has the bunny moving around like it was never hurt.

Cordena smiled "you casted a elven healing spell, you healed the bunny" Harry smiled picking up the bunny petting it 'I healed it… that's so cool!'

* * *

Dumbeldore laid on a bed at Grimmauld place, His shoulder that was injured was wrapped up and slightly healed, Poppy sighed putting her hands on her hips "I can't believe you are this reckless headmaster! That vine that pierced you're should was poisonous… I poison I'm not familiar with.. we need Severus take a look of that vine, luckily I manage to take a small piece that was in your shoulder out"

Dumbledore sighed looked at his shoulder he can see blackish green veins peeking from under his bandages "give him the piece, I need to rest poppy" she sighed at him and picked up the vail with the piece of vine in it. She left the room closing it, see Molly standing there. "How is he?"

"tired, he needs rest. I would advise you to leave him be so he can heal. I need to contact Severus" Poppy said, Molly frowned "I saw him leave with Sirius" Poppy blinked at this "Wait those two left with each other…? That's strange" Molly nodded "very strange, They all have been acting strange, I tired talking to Remus but he narrowed at me and said he doesn't want to talk to me…"

Poppy frowned "I wonder what came over him… where is he?" Molly sighed "In the kitchen" Poppy nodded and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

At Riddle manor, Severus walked through the halls with Sirius "Just remember no back talking or he will Curcio you" Sirius frowned but nodded. He was slightly nervous to even meet Voldemort.

Turning the corner, they come to see Wormtail in front of a door shivering, Sirius gripped his fists in anger something came over him has he saw red and started to charge at Wormtail "PETER!" he screamed, Severus eyes widen "Wait Sirius!"

Wormtail gasped turned around with his wand but couldn't act fast has Sirius speared him through the very doors Wormtail was standing in front off. Spearing him through the other room, they landed on the ground

Sirius on top of Wormtail raises him fist and it came down on Wormtail's face "I'll kill you for betraying James and Lily!" Wormtail was screaming has Sirius started to beat him left and right.

Severus rushed in the room "Sirius you must stop before" he didn't finish has he saw the dark lord stepped over to them swiftly, Lucius was gasping at the sight of Sirius beating Wormtail almost to death.

"Enough Sirius Black" Voldemort muttered with a dark tone, that made Sirius stop with widen eyes looking up at him. He gulped 'oh shit…' Severus reached out and pulled him of Wormtail and forced him down on his knees has he bowed with Sirius "My lord forgive Black he.." "I know" the dark lord said softly, Voldemort sighed looking down at a badly beated up Wormtail, he was almost to the verge of unconsciousness.

"Pathetic Wormtail" then he looked at Sirius "Sirius Black, I've been looking forward to meeting you" he said with a smirk that made Sirius shiver slightly, Voldemort lifting us the fake horcrux "Your younger brother Regulus stole a family heirloom from me. Summon your house elf, he knows where it is, somewhere within your home"

Sirius eyes widen and stood up "you sure…? I've never seen it at the house… unless Kreacher hid it really good" Voldemort nodded "yes, your brother told me from his corpse. Know summon your house elf" he said again.

Sirius bites his lip "Kreacher!" the house popped next to him "Master called Kreacher?" Sirius nodded "my brother told you to about a locket, where is it?" Kreacher found and looked around. He gasped to see the dark lord standing there with the fake locket.

Voldemort narrow at him "You will retrieve my locket, or I cut off your head!" Kreacher's eyes widen and bowed down to him "Forgive Kreacher! Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy it but no matter how much creature could not… so Kreacher hid it!" Sirius frowned "get it know Kreacher!" Kreacher bowed against o Sirius "Yes Master! Kreacher will get the true locket!" he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Lucius shook his head "my Lord what are you gonna do of Wormtail?" Voldemort raised his eyebrow at him but them smirked "I believe the ministry is looking for him still?" Lucius, Severus and Sirius's eyes widen at him

"Yes my lord they are" Lucius says to him, Voldemort smirked "Lucius you may take him with you and just say he was knock turn Ally when he found him. Oh one more thing" he pointed his wand to Wormtail "Obliviate"

"Why are you whipping his memory…?" Sirius asked, Voldemort chuckled "Only from when he saw you, he didn't know you were coming today so know he won't remember when they question him. Plus, I haven't told him anything after my rebirth spell. Know then, Lucius you may take him"

Lucius nodded and grabbed Wormtail dragged him out of the room.i Closing the door has Kreacher appeared with the real locket in his hands. He bowed to Voldemort holding it up for him "has ordered Kreacher returned with he true locket for the dark lord" Voldemort reached down taking it, holding it he can hear it creaking "good, know then let's talk about Harry" he smiled which creepy to Severus and Sirius.

* * *

 **Sorry for the story being short DX!**

 **please go to my DeviantArt, my username is SlytherinJess for the artwork.**

 **please if there is any errors let me know, like misspelling. The grammar, my grammar will always be the same so need to tell me it needs work or change lol**

 **The Moku's are based off the Kokuro's from Zelda, they would be distant relatives from another world.**

 **The Lost woods, yes also the same from zelda breath of the wild. I played the theme after time i write the part of the lost woods.**

 **For Cordena's home, it is based off the breeze home from Skyrim. A mod upgrade version from ELIANORA'S FLAVOUR on nexusmods.**

 **Moku's Name's**

 **Orange- Kist**

 **Blue- Nule**

 **Red-Betle**

 **Pink-Milla**

 **White- Snow**

 **Purple- Mysta**

 **Green- Moss**

 **Tan- Bulk**

 **brown- Dune**

 **Yellow- Sun**


End file.
